El jardín de las delicias
by Ara Wachter
Summary: Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


_Disclaimer: Para mi mala suerte, solo me pertenece la trama de la historia. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Para el Reto Primum, mi palabra es "jardín"._

**''El Jardín de las Delicias''**

La castaña caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de la Madriguera, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que su madre solía cantar mientras cocinaba. El frío se colaba en su cuerpo aún cuando llevaba tres capas de ropa, pero nada le impediría sentarse bajo su árbol favorito en compañía de su libro favorito. Al parecer era el único sitio donde podría leer en paz, sin ningún pelirrojo a su lado que llegara para irritarla.

Finalmente llegó, se acomodó un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja, quitó con la mano libre las hojas del asiento y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el tronco. Abrió el libro por donde marcaba el separador y empezó a leer. Media hora después, una voz conocida (demasiado conocida) interrumpió su lectura:

-Hola, Hermy -saludó Fred, acercándose a ella.

-Por el amor de Merlín, ¡sólo quiero leer! -exclamó, frunciendo el ceño y apartando la vista del libro.

-Está bien -Fred se sentó junto a ella-. Tú lee, no molestaré.

Hermione volvió a su lectura mientras Fred anclaba los ojos en ella. Extasiada y nerviosa, cerró el libro y le miró seria.

-Fred, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó.

-Nada, sólo te miro mientras lees.

-Me molesta.

-No te estoy molestando -por muy atacada que estuviese ella, Fred mantuvo su postura tranquila y continuó hablando despreocupadamente.

-Pero me siento observada.

-Es que te estoy observando…

-¡Fred!

-¿Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas? -Hermione se congeló ante aquella afirmación barra pregunta que el Weasley había lanzado de repente. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró.

-Quiero terminar la novela, Fred -dijo, volviendo al libro. Tras cinco minutos cargados de silencio sepulcral, Fred habló.

-¿De qué va? -Hermione soltó un bufido, pero pensó que, si le respondía, se largaría y le dejaría terminar su libro en paz.

-Pues va de una chica y un chico que se enamoran, pero ella va a morir y él decide casarse con ella para cumplir su deseo antes de su último aliento -explicó, y en cuanto terminó abrió el libro.

-Eso es deprimente -replicó Fred.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Hermione, mirándole como si fuera el peor de los seres que había pisado la tierra jamás-. Es romántico, es precioso, es…

-Aburrido ó Fred prácticamente arrebatando el libro de las manos de Hermione. Se levantó al tiempo que la castaña y empezó a leer en voz alta-. "Nuestro amor es como el aire: no puedo verlo, pero si sentirlo"... Vamos, Hermione, ¿qué cursilada es esta?

-¡Devuélvemelo, Weasley! -exigió Hermione dando pequeños saltitos para alcanzar el libro, aún sabiendo que era imposible. Fred era bastante más alto que ella.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor -respondió él entre risas, observando como Hermione saltaba para coger su preciado libro. Parecía un adorable conejito.

-¡Que me lo des! -y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Fred ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó riendo.

-No hace falta usar la violencia, Herms. Te lo doy si…

-¿Si qué? -insistió Hermione, al ver que se quedaba un rato pensando. Quería su maldito libro y terminarlo tranquila, ¿había algo de malo? ¿Por qué la vida le trataba tan mal?

-Si me das un beso…

-Estás bromeando… -dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-En la mejilla, mujer. Tampoco vas a morirte, no soy un sapo venenoso… sólo soy un sapo.

-Jura que me lo darás si te doy un beso.

-Lo juro por Sortilegios Weasley -dijo Fred al tiempo que levantaba la mano derecha. Luego torció la cara e infló la mejilla, esperando que Hermione se acercara y depositara sus labios en ella. La castaña se acercó, y cuando sus labios ya rozaban su piel, torció la cara y pegó a Hermione a su cuerpo sujetándola de la cintura.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no supo si seguir el beso o apartar al pelirrojo de su boca. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y Fred se apartó de ella con una sonrisa. Se relamió los labios y le tendió el libro.

-Tu libro -dijo. Hermione lo cogió con gesto enfadado y sobre todo con un gran sonrojo.

-Tramposo -replicó, mientras Fred se giraba para entrar en la Madriguera.

-Yo también te quiero -gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Estúpido! -gritó Hermione, ligeramente molesta. Pero sorprendida y agradecida por lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentó nuevamente bajo el árbol y continuó leyendo, mientras una sonrisilla de felicidad nacía en sus labios…

_Esto es lo que ha salido de mi palabra, ¡espero que sea de vuestro agrado!_


End file.
